Dratini and Dragonair
by Smarty 94
Summary: Lincoln and his father discover a Dratini and a Dragonair who had escape from Swiss Army and try to save several other Pokemon who were captured by Swiss Army. Meanwhile; Lori tags along on one of Meek's missions to bring down an arms dealer, but things get out of hand when Meek gets captured by Killer Frost.
1. Swiss Army's Business

In Swiss Army's cave the evil villain laughed at cages filled with Pokémon

"This is perfect." said Swiss Army, "My plan to sell these Pokémon to the guest bidder is gonna be amazing."

He then went to a cage with a Dratini and Dragonair.

"And someone will pay handsomely for you two." He said.

The two dragon's became shocked.

"The first two Dragon type's in existance, and the first two capable of evolving into Psueado Legendary Pokemon, these are worth a fortune." said Swiss Army.

He pulled out a calculator and started doing some math on it.

"43.7 million dollars." said Swiss Army, "Worth it."

At the mansion; Knuckles was pulling out a ton of food out of the fridge.

He then closed the fridge, revealing he had a plate with a sub sandwich, a roasted chicken, two pizza slices, and a cup of orange juice.

"This will be good." He said and smirked.

He then left the kitchen as Lincoln walked in and opened the fridge.

"Great, we're out of orange juice." said Lincoln.

He then pulled out a glazed donut.

"Aw well this donut will do." He said and smiled.

He closed the fridge and walked into the living room where Sonic was bottle feeding one of Jack and Ashi's baby sons.

"Now you drink up all this milk and eventually grow strong enough that you may end up breaking someone's back by mistake." said Sonic.

Lincon was shocked by that.

"Sheesh." He said and saw another one of Jack and Ashi's sons playing with Lily.

The two babies started burping a lot.

Raven who was in the room meditating burped out some fire which Lily wound up farting on, sending the flame into the fireplace, lighting the logs.

"Okay that's actually pretty cool." said Lincoln.

He then pulled out the master ball containing his new Pokémon.

"And it's starting to smell bad in here." said Lincoln.

He then went outside and took out his other two balls and released his Pokémon.

The three dragon's roared.

An eagle who was flying by became shocked by the roaring that it wound up laying an egg.

Lincon saw the egg and caught it.

"Neat." said Lincoln.

He then placed the egg under a lawn chair.

"Just in case." said Lincoln.

Back in Swiss Army's cave; the Dratini and Dragonair were very scared.

The Dragonair saw some keys and managed to grab them with it's tail.

Dratini nodded.

Dragonair started to unlock the cage it was in.

The other Pokémon saw this and are shocked and nodded.

Later; all the Pokemon were out of their cages and cheered before leaving the cave.

Swiss Army entered talking on his phone.

"Why yes Mr Grodd, I'll have your Darmanitan ready for you in the morning." said Swiss Army.

He looked at his cages and became shocked.

" _When in the morning?_ " a voice said from the phone.

"I'll call you back." said Swiss Army.

He turned off his phone.

"What the heck happened to the Pokémon I captured for my clients?"' He asked.

He screamed in anger.

"This is terrible, now how am I supposed to make tons of money by other methods then killing people?" said Swiss Army.

He then pulled out a sniper rifle.

"Looks like I'm going to have to-"Swiss Army said before cocking the gun, "Catch em all."


	2. Rex Diller and Killer Frost

At a nightclub; a bunch of guys were in an office checking out tons of weapons.

One guy in a fancy suit cocked a pistol.

"Alright, looks like we'll be selling tons of weapons real soon." said the boss.

However; Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit and Wart entered with their own guns out.

"FREEZE!" yelled Wart.

All the gun users became shocked and saw the two.

"What do we have here, the Bounty Hunter in our mists?" said the boss.

"Careful boss, he's worked with Batman before, odds are he's very intimidating." said one of the goons.

The boss scoffed.

"Yeah right." said the boss.

Meek then did the Bat Glare.

All the criminals including the boss became shocked and screamed before running out of the nightclub where a bunch of cops were waiting with guns out.

"You're surrounded, stick em up." said one of the cops.

All the criminals got on their knees before putting their hands behind their heads.

Back inside the nightclub office; Meek noticed a business card with the name 'Rex Diller' and picked it up before taking it away.

The next day in Wart's apartment; Fishfins was doing some work on a computer as Meek who was in his every day clothes and Wart were reading a newspaper.

"Ha, ha, the 16th gun ring operation we busted in two days, we're getting pretty close to finding the big man." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah, just need to find this Rex Diller, and we'll be able to put an end to every gun ring operation he's in charge of." said Meek.

Fishfins continued doing work on his computer and stopped.

"Found him." said Fishfins.

The two friends went to the computer.

"He's operating a nightclub in Italy." said Fishfins.

Meek nodded.

"Then that's where we're going." said Meek, "We leave for Italy in a few hours. Rex Diller will be in for a surprise."

In a nightclub office in Italy; Rex Diller who was a Caucasian man wearing a grey business suit slammed a similar newspaper down on his desk in anger, and to the shock of several of his goons.

"Would someone mind explaining to me how a costumed buffoon and a warthog were able to bust 16 of my gun rings in only two days?" said Rex Diller.

His minions are shocked and gulped.

"We don't know, they just seem to be so good. Word has it that the Bounty Hunter character has worked with Batman several times." one of the goons said.

Diller then pulled out a pistol and shot the guy, killing him.

"I don't care if he's worked with the Avengers either, I need answers on what I'm going to do about him. I'm supposed to make a deal tomorrow at the crack of dawn, and if Bounty Hunter gets to me, all my operations will come to an end." said Diller.

He then growled.

"BRING ME FOOD! I'M STARVING!" Rex shouted.

The goons nodded.

"Yes sir." said the goons.

"And while you're at it, find someone to capture this Bounty Hunter person." said Rex.

"Right away." the goons said before running off in fear.

On Planet Onyx; a bunch of villains were in the tavern either drinking or gambling.

Then the tavern doors were kicked open and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see a woman named Killer Frost (Justice League Unlimited) entering the tavern.

"Who's this broad?" said Shellshock

"That's Louise Lincoln, the second Killer Frost." said Hater.

Shellshock became confused.

"Who?" said Shellshock.

"Killer Frost. She once froze Gorilla Grodds Legion of Doom loyalists to prove her loyalty to Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom loyalists. No one has seen her since Darkseids attempted invasion of Earth." said Hater.

The turtle nodded.

Killer Frost approached the bar and sat down as the bartender approached her.

"What'll it be?" said the bartender.

"Bottle of Samuel Adams." said Killer Frost.

"And give me one good reason why I should?" said the bartender.

Killer Frost then used her powers to freeze everyone in the tavern.

The bartender became shocked.

"Holy shit, that's bad for business." said the bartender.

"The beer please." said Killer Frost.

The bartender nodded in fear and pulled out a bottle of Samuel Adams before popping the cap off.

He then gave the bottle to Killer Frost who drank some of it.

The Metahuman then heard a ringing sound and pulled out an iPhone before seeing an unknown caller was calling.

She then pushed the accept button and put it to her head.

"Killer Frost speaking." said Killer Frost.

A split screen appeared and one of Rex Diller's goons was on the other line.

"Is this Louise Lincoln, the second Killer Frost who froze Gorilla Grodd's Legion of Doom followers to prove her loyalty to Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom followers?" said the goon.

"I am." said Killer Frost.

"My boss wants to have a word with you." said the goon.


	3. Dragon Help

At Toon Manor; Lynn Sr was pouring himself a cup of coffee as Lori and Luna walked by.

He turned to the two.

"Hold up." said Lynn Sr.

The two sisters stopped in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Lynn Sr.

"Bounty Cave, Meek said something about leaving for Italy." said Luna.

"And I'm her transportation." said Lori.

Lynn Sr sighed.

"That meerkat will be the death of you one day." said Lynn Sr.

"Give me a break, he's met Superman before." said Luna.

 **Flashback**

In Metropolis; Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit was crashing through tons of buildings before landing on the ground close to Luna, Lincoln, Ronnie who were in their costumes and Wart.

"This is insane, he's going to kill us if you don't bring out your Kryptonite." said Wart.

Meek stood up.

"I don't intend on it." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"He's dead." said Ronnie.

Meek looked on and saw a fast approaching Superman.

"You bruise, but you don't kill do you...Clark?" said Meek.

Superman became shocked and stopped in front of Meek.

"You've made your point." said Superman.

He used his X-Ray vision to see who Meek was before chuckling.

"Meek Meerkat." said Superman.

Wart became shocked.

"Wow, he's on a roll. First Batman, now the Man of Steel." said Wart.

 **End Flashback**

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Superman, he's now tight with the last son of Krypton?" said Lynn Sr.

He then left in a huff.

Lori and Luna are shocked and shrugged it off.

Lynn Sr walked into the living room where Lincoln was resting his head on his Turtonator.

"Meek's now a friend of Superman." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah I heard." said Lincoln.

"Pretty soon he'll probably become friends with everyone in the Justice League." said Lynn Sr.

He then saw a Clefairy and a Lefeon and became confused.

"Who caught those two?" asked the Loud father.

"I did." said Lincoln.

His father became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln nodded.

"It's like everyone's growing up in front of my own eyes and I'm missing out." said Lynn Sr.

He then saw Knuckles and Leni walk by.

"You're the pretty one." said Leni.

"No, you're the pretty one. I don't even know the meaning of pretty." said Knuckles.

The two Male Loud's are shocked.

"Kill us." they said.

The two lovers walked off.

"Why did I give that echidna my blessing?" said Lynn Sr.

He then looked at his son.

"So how did you get those two?" asked Lynn Sr.

 **Flashback**

At a cliff; the same Clefary was riding the Lefeon before the two fell off the cliff.

The two started screaming but were caught in a net.

The net was dragged up before finally reaching the top, revealing that the net came from Meek's right gauntlet.

Meek was in his every day clothes with Lincoln.

"Always make sure you avoid any kind of edge." said Meek.

He then pulled out an Ultra Ball and a Quick Ball before giving them to Lincoln.

Lincoln then tapped the Clefary with the Quick Ball and the Lefeon with the Ultra Ball before the two Pokemon went into the balls.

 **End Flashback**

"He's insane." said Lynn Sr.

"Insane and capable of intimidating anyone with the Bat Glare." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Yeah I can agree with you there." said Lynn Sr.

Then the same Dragonair appeared and wrapped itself around Lincoln.

Lynn Sr became confused.

"What the, when did you get a pre evolution of something you already have?" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln was confused

"What are you talking about?" He asked and saw the Dragonair, "This thing just recently showed up."

The Dragonair nodded.

"You should try eating lunch with Black Widow." said Lincoln.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Avengers Tower; Tony Stark placed a sub sandwich with a pin that said Tony Stark on it in the fridge before walking off.

Just then Black Widow appeared and smirked and took the sub and left.

Tony Stark walked back into the kitchen.

"Forgot my keys." said Tony.

He then grabbed his keys and peaked into the fridge only to see his sandwich was gone and became shocked.

"MY SUB SANDWICH!" Tony yelled.

He screamed very loudly that it caused a bunch of his Iron Man suits to fly off.

"MY SUITS!" Tony yelled before screaming once more.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The Dratini appeared as well.

"Sheesh, this is one weird day. Why're these things showing up?" said Lynn Sr.

Salem entered the room.

The Dratini started speaking in it's own language.

Salem became shocked.

"Help?" said Salem.

He turned to the two Loud Men

"This Dratini said he and Dragonair escaped from someone named Swiss Army." said Salam.

Lincon is shocked.

"Swiss Army?" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"NO, NOT SWISS ARMY!" Lynn Sr said before becoming confused, "Who's Swiss Army."

"A cyborg who works as an interdimensional assassin." said Lincoln.

"NO, NOT AN INTERDIMENSIONAL ASSASSIN!" yelled Lynn Sr.

Lincon looked at Salam.

"Thanks Salam." said The Albino Haired Boy.

Salam smiled.

"No problem." He said.

In a forest; a Darmanitan was looking all over the place but was shot in the butt by a tranqulizer.

The Pokemon groaned before falling on the floor passed out.

Swiss Army appeared and placed a device on the Pokemon before pushing the button on it, making the Darmanitan teleport away.

Swiss Army smirked and pulled his list out before marking down Darmanitan.

"75 down, and 175 more to go." said Swiss Army.


	4. Costume Ideas

In the Bounty Cave; Meek in his Bounty Hunter clothes but with the helmet off, Wart, and Caddy were placing tons of stuff in the Bounty Flyer.

Meek picked up some gauntlets similar to his own gauntlets.

"And some back up gauntlets for if something were to happen to the ones I currently have on, and equipped with a heater setting." said Meek.

He placed the gauntlets into the ship as Lori and Luna came sliding down the poles.

Meek saw this and went to his girl.

"Glad you could make it." said Meek.

"Wouldn't miss it. You ready?" said Luna.

"Just about." said Wart.

He picked up a photo of himself with a female Mobian warthog.

"Can't leave anywhere without a photo of me and my older sister." said Wart.

He placed the photo in his jacket.

"What's going on anyways? I need the full extent." said Lori.

Meek turned to Lori.

"For two days now me and Wart have put an end to 16 gun rings, each with a connection to one person; Rex Diller." said Meek.

"We bring him to the FBI, the whole operation he has in the United States will come to an end." said Wart.

"Nice, think maybe-"Lori said before Meek finished her.

"You can come to Italy with us to put an end to it?" said Meek.

Lori became shocked.

"Wow, that was good." said Lori.

"Time working with Batman pays off. You can tag along, but you'll have to do it my way." said Meek.

He pointed to a closet labeled 'Teenage Heroines'.

"Still amazes me how many sidekicks this Bounty Hunter had." said Meek.

Later; Lori walked out of the closet dressed like the Batman the Brave and the Bold version of Stargirl.

The four friends looked at her.

"No, seems to cheesy." said Meek.

"What're you talking about? The Brave and the Bold was a great Batman show?" said Wart.

"Yeah, but Stargirl only appeared in the teaser to one episode." said Meek.

"To similar to the Stargirl in the Justice League." said Caddy.

Later; Lori came out dressed like Black Canary.

"It's just not speaking to me." said Luna.

"It'll probably speak if she could do the Canary Cry." said Meek.

Later; Lori was now dressed up in a black jumpsuit with a pink tutu on it.

"Well we're getting somewhere now." said Wart.

Meek pulled out a clipboard.

"This outfit belonged to someone named-"Meek said before becoming shocked, "The Ballerina Man."

Everyone else became shocked.

"Let's forget we ever saw this one okay?" said Meek.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Later; Lori was now dressed up like a turquoise version of the White Tiger.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Drown the kids and shoot the neighbors, we've got a winner." said Meek.

"Now who was the hero who wore this outfit?" said Luna.

Meek checked out the clipboard.

"Someone called the Turquoise Tiger." said Meek.

He flipped the papers around and saw something.

"Turquoise Tiger's powers originate from a tiger claw shaped amulet." Meek read.

He opened up a drawer and saw a tiger claw on a necklace and picked it up.

"Maybe from this thing." said Meek.

He tossed the amulet to Lori who caught it.

She put the amulet on.

"Feel any different?" said Luna.

"Nope." said Lori.

"Give me a roar, try and scare us." said Meek.

Lori nodded and roared like a tiger, causing a glass bottle of Coca Cola to shatter.

The others became scared.

Wart was so scared that he farted out a green smoke cloud.

Everyone fainted.

Back in the Italian nightclub; Rex was sitting at his desk.

"Where is that buffoon you hired?" said Rex.

The goon who called chuckled.

"She'll be here." said the goon.

Rex became confused.

"She?" said Rex.

The door was iced up before breaking apart and Killer Frost entered.

"I heard someone was giving a job." said Killer Frost.

Rex became confused and turned to his goon.

"This was the best you can do? Why not get Swiss Army, Seeker, or even Lobo for crying out loud?" said Rex.

Killer Frost is mad.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room." said Killer Frost, "I was the only one available."

"Yeah she's right, Swiss Army's busy capturing Pokemon, Seeker said he didn't want to have anything to do with Bounty Hunter's capture, and Lobo is trying to capture someone named Mr Mind." said the goon.

Rex groaned and turned to Killer Frost.

"Alright you'll have to do. Now give me a reason why I should let you do this job." said Rex.

A fur less cat entered the room and Killer Frost turned around very quickly and shot ice from her hands onto the cat, freezing it.

Rex became shocked.

"MITTENS NO!" yelled Rex, "Not my beautiful kitty cat."

"You wanted me to give you a reason to work and I gave you one." said Killer Frost.

Rex groaned.

"You really are a cold bitch." said Rex.

He then pulled out a photo of Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit and gave it to Killer Frost.

"Calls himself Bounty Hunter, I want you to find him and bring him to me alive." said Rex, "And if you find anyone who's got any connections to him, then you have my permission to ice them."

Killer Frost smiled and froze the pic and crushed it.

"On it." she said.


	5. Captured

In a forest; a bunch of Zubats were flying around but were hit by tranq darts before passing out.

A shiny Bidoof saw everything and became shocked.

But it was hit by a tranq dart as well before passing out.

Swiss Army smirked and pulled out his list.

"That's almost all of them. I'll go back to my hideout with the Pokémon I have and get this business started." He said.

Swiss Army laughed.

"And people say I'm a lot of trouble." said Swiss Army.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Toon City High; Duncan was in Principal Skinner's office looking at the principal.

"Can't we talk about not holding me back?" said Duncan.

"No, you put two tigers in my office and put the blame on two heroes, filled the lunchroom dish washers with tons of dish soap, and worst of all you reprogrammed the school's speaker systems so that they would play Weird Al Yankovic songs for six whole hours." said Skinner.

Duncan smirked.

"And I'm proud of it?" said Duncan.

"There's nothing I can do." said Skinner.

Duncan then pulled out a spray can and sprayed Skinner's face.

The principal became confused.

"What was I going to do?" said Skinner.

"You were going to drop all the charges that've been placed on me through out the school year." said Duncan.

Skinner became shocked.

"Oh yeah." said Skinner.

He walked off.

Duncan chuckled mischievously.

"Just like very school year." said Duncan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Swiss Army became shocked.

"Whoa, Beedrill." Swiss Army said before shooting a Beedrill, knocking it out.

With Lincoln and Lynn Sr, the two were following the Dratini and Dragonair.

Lynn Sr stopped.

"Hey, why don't we take a snack break?" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and the dragon's stopped.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes." said Lincoln.

"You're making that up." said Lynn Sr.

"Isn't that the mansion over there?" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr turned around and sure enough the mansion was still in sight.

"By the way you left your bedroom lights on again." said Lincoln.

Lincoln's father blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh." He said.

Later; the group arrived at the entrance to a cave that was labeled 'Swiss Army's Evil Cave, Don't enter unless you have an appointment.'

"Wow that was easy." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, but if Swiss Army was smart, then he wouldn't have made finding his lair so easy." said Lincoln.

Then Randy and Ray appeared and saw the cave.

"This guy's not even trying." said Ray, "Even his mailbox makes it obvious."

Ray walked in the cave but ran out when a bunch of Noibats came out and attacked him.

Randy shook his head.

"Neck less moron." said Randy.

Lynn Sr is shocked and looked at his son.

"Should you try your Clefairy on them?" he asked, "I mean Fairy Types are strong agents Dragon Type."

Lincoln turned to his father.

"Why would I, these Noibat are in distress." said Lincoln.

"So am I." said Ray.

"He's got a point." said Randy.

Dratini and Dragonair are shocked and looked at each other.

Unknown to them Swiss Army saw this and smirked.

"What do we have here, non Pokemon who'll make great prisoners." said Swiss Army, "And they brought back some of my Pokemon."

He pulled out his sniper and shot a tranq at Lynn Sr, Lincoln, Randy, Ray, Dratini, Dragonair, and all the escaped Noibats.

"Good thing I keep those Noibats live there as well." said Swiss Army

In the lair; everyone woke up and saw where they are and that they were tied to chairs.

"Yikes, this place has electricity." said Lynn Sr.

"I've seen my share of caves with powers." said Ray.

The group saw Swiss Army looking at them.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was afraid I'd have to double tap you schmucks to see for myself. But that would probably kill you." said Swiss Army, "Then again, killing is what I do best."

Randy is mad.

"What are you planning Swiss Army face?" said Randy.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Selling Pokemon on the black market until someone hires me to kill an interesting target." said Swiss Army.

He heard his phone ringing and picked it up to see the name Gorilla Grodd.

He pushed the accept call button.

"Got my package?" said Swiss Army.

" _Yes I did._ " a voice said from the phone.

Swiss Army smirked.

"Perfect, now that'll be 50 thousand dollars." said Swiss Army.

He hung up the phone.

"At this rate, I'll be richer then Lex Luthor." said Swiss Army, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got Pokemon to sell and people to kill."

He walked off.

"Check out that superhero stance, Captain Underpants is his name." Ray sang.

Everyone looked at the limbless hero in confusion.

"Seriously?" said Lynn Sr.

"What, I'm trying to stay positive. Plus I can't wait to see that Captain Underpants film." said Ray.


	6. Meek Kidnapped

In Rome Italy; the Bounty Flyer landed in the center of the Colluseum.

Meek, Luna, Lori who were in their hero costumes, Wart, as well as Fishfins exited the ship.

"From here on out we'll split up trying to find Rex Diller's club. We'll rendezvous back here in thirty minutes." said Meek.

Everyone nodded before walking off in separate directions.

With Killer Frost; she was looking inside an orphanage and saw tons of orphan's sleeping.

"So cute, but they won't last very long." said Killer Frost.

She had a bunch of bombs surrounding the building.

"This should draw that Bounty Hunter out." said Killer Frost.

She then started typing something down before one of the bombs read 5 seconds and started counting down.

Killer Frost chuckled but then heard something.

She saw Meek appearing and pulled out some wires, disabling the bombs.

"Finally, I was just about to die from sheer boredom." said Killer Frost.

Meek became mad.

"Who are you?" said Meek.

"Names Louise Lincoln, but you can call me Killer Frost." said Killer Frost.

She punched Meek in the chest very hard, sending him crashing into a car.

The meerkat stood up and pushed a button labeled SOS on his right gauntlet.

"To much work, I'll just call you Frosty the Snow bitch." said Meek.

Killer Frost became mad before shooting out some ice at Meek who jumped out of the way and aimed his left gauntlet at the meta human and fired a heating laser.

The woman groaned in pain before laughing.

"You moron, heat just replenishes my powers." said Killer Frost.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek, "I probably should have told the Justice League to take care of this and just stayed on patrol."

 **Flashback**

On top of a building; Meek and Sonic were looking through binoculars inside one apartment at some guy loading a gun.

"Wow that guy means business." said Sonic.

"Indeed." said Meek.

The two turned their attention to another apartment where two guys were partying and eating cotton candy.

The two became shocked.

"What the?" said Sonic.

"Sheesh, that's something you don't see every day." said Meek, "Two grown men having some type of cotton candy party."

Meek looked back in the other apartment and saw the same guy still loading his gun.

"Still going at it." said Meek.

"And now those two guys are doing some type of backpack fashion show." said Sonic.

Meek nodded before becoming shocked.

"Wait what?" said Meek.

He looked back in the room Sonic was looking at and the two guys were sure enough doing a backpack fashion show.

"Huh, weird." said Meek.

"That seems unnatural." said Sonic.

Meek looked back in the other apartment, only to see that the gun guy was gone.

He became confused.

"Hey where'd he go?" said Meek.

"In the apartment with those two guys, and now Gaston's in the room eating the biggest gummy bear I've ever seen." said Sonic.

Meek became shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

He looked back in the room and sure enough, the two guys, gun man, and Gaston were eating a very big gummy bear.

"How do you like that, we go to stop some guy from killing people, and he enters a party am I right Sonic?" said Meek.

He removed the binoculars only to see Sonic was gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" he asked.

He looked back in the apartment and saw that Sonic was now part of the party.

Meek groaned.

"Screw it." Meek said before walking off.

 **End Flashback**

Killer Frost shot some ice at Meek, but the meerkat dodge the ice blast and threw a grenade at the meta human before it exploded, sending her crashing into a wall.

The meerkat slowly approached Killer Frost.

But the meta human fired some ice on the ground and skated behind Meek before freezing his feet.

Meek then fired a heating laser on the ice, melting it.

"You'd better yield." said Meek.

"Kiss my frosty ass." said Killer Frost.

"I would like to, but I'm afraid of getting frost bite." said Meek.

Killer Frost shot some ice at Meek, but the meerkat made his glider wings emerge before flying off.

However; the meta human managed to hit Meek in the feet, disabling his rocket boots, causing him to fall to the ground.

Killer Frost picked up Meek.

"You're coming with me." said Killer Frost.

However; Wart appeared and tackled Killer Frost into a building, making her drop Meek.

"As if." said Wart.

Luna, Lori, and Fishfins appeared as Meek stood up.

"Careful, she's got ice based powers, and refrain from using any heat based attacks." said Meek.

Wart snorts.

"That remains to be seen." said Wart.

"I've seen it happen. The more heat she gets, the more powerful she is." said Meek.

Killer Frost charged up an ice ball and launched it at the group before they dodge it.

Meek smirked.

He drew out both his blasters and started shooting at Killer Frost.

The metahuman ran off.

Luna turned both her hands into blasters and started blasting at Killer Frost as well.

"Eat alien technology Frosty the Snow bitch." said Violet.

"I coined that name." said Meek.

Violet turned to Meek.

"Seriously?" said Violet.

Meek nodded.

"Comes up with good nicknames. Better then Mikey." said Luna.

The two saw an ice ball approaching and Meek grabbed a trashcan lid before blocking the ice.

But Killer Frost put a hand on Meek's armor.

"Made you look." said Killer Frost.

The armor started to freeze up.

Meek became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Meek.

The armor then broke apart, revealing Meek didn't have any clothes on.

Killer Frost became shocked but started laughing.

"This can't be real." Killer Frost said before resuming laughing, "No way, the Bounty Hunter is a meerkat from another planet?"

She continued laughing.

Meek looked down and saw his lack of clothes before diving into a barrel and putting shoulder straps on it.

Killer Frost then froze Lori, Luna, Wart, Caddy, and Fishfins in a block of ice.

Meek became shocked.

"Holy shit." said Meek.

Killer Frost then grabbed the barrel Meek was wearing before kissing the meerkat.

Meek became shocked and started freezing up.

The meta human chuckled.

"Don't be so cold about it, it was only enough to keep you alive, at least if you're thawed out in eleven minutes." said Killer Frost.

She then ice skated off with Meek.

The ice that Lori's group was in started cracking before it broke apart due to Lori tapping into some tiger strength.

"I don't know if I was the only one noticing this while frozen, but I'm pretty sure Meek's now a two timer." said Wart.

He was then smacked on the back of the head by Luna.

"What, what, what?" said Wart.

"You stupid or something, that was a meta human with ice powers." said Luna.

"So?" said Wart.

"So that was against Meek's will. He came into contact with that woman's skin and was frozen." said Luna.

Wart is mad.

"I'm going to need some proof then." said Wart.

Violet made some type of screen appear in front of Wart and he saw info on the mantle of Killer Frost and started reading it.

"Killer Frost has ice powers, can freeze anything just blasting or touching the object, recharges her powers with heat. Yeah okay, now I believe it." said Wart.

"Uh, we still have a captured meerkat to save. And there's no way of finding him." said Lori.

Caddy chuckled.

"Don't worry, I've been with him for so long that I can track his life signature without any trouble." said Caddy.

"Yeah, but can you by chance go back to the ship and get Meek's backup gauntlets first?" said Wart.

Caddy rolled her eyes.

Back at Rex Diller's office; the man was going through some paper work when a thawed and passed out Meek was placed on his desk.

Rex became shocked.

"The hell?" said Rex.

He turned to see Killer Frost.

"You wanted the Bounty Hunter, I did you one better." said Killer Frost.

Rex became confused.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that this meerkat is the Bounty Hunter...'s roommate?" said Rex.

He then smirked.

"Excellent, with this guy around, the Bounty Hunter will definitely be coming to the rescue." said Rex.

Killer Frost placed a hand on her face.

"Moron." said Killer Frost, "Try reading between the lines."

Meek slowly woke up and saw Rex.

"Rex Diller I presume." said Meek.

Rex chuckled.

"Damn right pal, and with you as prisoner, I'll be able to get the Bounty Hunter here and test out the weapon I'm to sell to a client." said Rex.

Meek leaned to Killer Frost.

"Is he for real?" said Meek.

"Don't look at me, I was hired by him to bring the 'Bounty Hunter' here alive." said Killer Frost.

Meek nodded.

"Fair enough." said Meek.

"By sunrise, I'll sell a very dangerous weapon to a wealthy client." said Rex.

He then laughed.

"Let's see if the feds can stop me." said Rex.


	7. Freeing Pokemon

Back at the lair of Swiss Army; the inter dimensional assassin was on the phone with Gorilla Grodd.

"Ok so that's the Darmanatan and a Slaking you wanted?" asked Swiss Army.

" _Yeah exactly._ " Gorilla Grodd said from the phone.

"Okay, I can get you a Slaking, but odds are I may have to make a Vigoroth evolve to get you a Slaking." said Swiss Army.

" _Just make sure it happens._ " Grodd's voice said from the phone.

"Got it." said Swiss Army and hung up and smiled.

In the room with Lincoln's group; Ray was moving around in his chair.

"Come on, come on." said Ray.

He managed to shake one of his hands free.

Ray smirked.

"Sweet." said Ray.

"About time, I might be getting carpal tunnel." said Lynn Sr.

Ray then smacked the middle aged man across the face.

"You can't get carpal tunnel from being tied up. I wouldn't know since I don't have any arms." said Ray.

Lincoln sighed.

"This is my fault." he said.

His father turned to him confused.

"Blaming yourself, why?" said Lynn Sr.

"I got so obsessed with catching Pokemon is why." said Lincoln.

"Yeah yeah, we'll talk about that later." said Ray.

He then pulled out a lightsaber like dagger and turned it on, revealing that it was purple.

"Now who am I going to have to shank in order to get out of here?" said Ray.

Lincon sighed and his father got serious.

"Son it's not your fault. Your a great trainer and your Pokémon love you. Heck you trained them good." said Lynn Sr.

Ray and Randy smiled at that.

"That's good." said Randy.

"Why can't he try and make peace with Meek?" said Ray.

"Because Mr. Loud is like Lex Luthor hating Superman and his hatred eventually grew to jealousy." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Lex Luthor's office in Lex Corp; the man was looking at the front page of the Daily Planet which said 'Superman saves Toon City Mayor Kronk.'

Lex became mad.

"I HATE HIM!" yelled Lex.

Later; Lex Luthor was at a swimming pool in only a pair of black swim shorts reading the front page to another Daily Planet which said 'Superman keeps Statue of Liberty intact.'

Luthor became mad.

"I HATE HIM!" yelled Lex.

Later Lex was in the dining room reading a paper that said Superman saved Lex Luthor's sister Lena.

Lex became shocked.

"Now he's getting my sister?" said Lex.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Ray managed to cut through the ropes he was tied up in.

Ray smiled.

"Now for you all." He said.

Minutes later everyone was free and Swiss Army came in and he was shocked to see what happened.

"WHAT THE, HOW ARE YOU ALL FREE!" He shouted.

However before anyone can answer Lincoln smirked.

"Hey Swiss Army there is a clown fighting your desktop computer." He said.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"Where?" He asked.

He started looking around but was kicked in the back by Randy who was dressed like the Norrisville Ninja.

"It's amazing that I can now put on the mask in public." Randy before running off.

Swiss Army then sees a Clown that looks like the Joker on a desk and trying to punch a computer.

"Oh that?" Swiss Army asked. "That's just my house keeper."

Swiss Army then turned and saw everyone was gone.

"Wait where did they go?" He asked and saw the door was left open. "SHIT!"

Lincoln's group as well as all the other Pokemon Swiss Army captured left the cave.

"FREEDOM!" yelled Ray.

He pulled out his accordion and started playing it.

A laser went through the accordion, destroying it.

Ray became shocked.

"MY ACCORDION!" yelled Ray.

Lynn Sr smirked.

"Finally that's over with." said Lynn Sr.

But Swiss Army aimed a blaster at the back of Lynn Sr's head.

"Same goes for you." said Swiss Army.

Lincon saw this and is mad.

"Stop this Swiss Army." He said and took out his Moon Ball, Great Ball and a Ultra ball.

Swiss Army saw this and smirked.

"Think you can stop me?" He asked and took out three Balls. "Let's battle."

Swiss Army threw the three Balls and out came a Gengar, a Seviper and a Persian.

Lincon threw his three Balls and Clefairy came out, Dragonite Came out and from the Ultra ball a Noibat came out.

Everyone was shocked.

"A Noibat?" asked Randy.

"I manage to catch one before we were knocked out." said Lincoln.

"Wouldn't it have been better if me and Randy had just battled Swiss Army for a couple of minutes before Randy sliced him in half or so?" said Ray.

"Yeah, but this is more interesting." said Lincoln.

"By having poor helpless animals fight each other of other people's amusement?" said Ray.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"What're you, an animal rights activist now?" said Lynn Sr.

"No, I'm a limbless man created by five fairies as a means to protect the world." said Ray.

Swiss Army is mad.

"Blade Snake use Smog and Shadow Haze." ordered Swiss Army.

The Seviper used Smog and the Gengar used Haze.

Lincon is mad.

"Noibat and Dragonite use your wings to blow the smoke away." said Lincon.

The twin Dragon Pokémon nodded and used their wings to do that.

Lynn Sr. turned to Randy and Ray.

"Let's free the Pokémon while my son handles this guy." He said and the trio ran off.

The three appeared in the cage and saw tons of caged up Pokemon.

Ray pulled out his lightsaber daggar and turned it on.

"By the way, where did you get that thing anyways?" said Randy.

"Internet?" said Ray.

 **Flashback**

Janna was leaning on a building and saw a man dressed as a Jedi with the same lightsaber daggar that Ray would wind up getting and managed to take it without the man noticing.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah okay, I'll buy the internet." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't buy it. Ray's girlfriend is a very mischievous individual, hell she managed to make off with Marco's house keys, his fingerprints, and social security number." said Randy.

Ray smirked.

"Proud to have her as a girlfriend." said Ray.

Back outside the cave; Lincoln's Noibat used Supersonic on Persian.

The Normal Type Pokemon screamed in pain as Swiss Army is mad.

"Persian use Power Gem." He ordered.

The Persian's gem started glowing before firing a red beam at the Noibat before it flew off.

A rumbling sound was heard.

Swiss Army became confused.

"What the?" said Swiss Army.

He looked at his cave and saw tons of Pokemon escaping.

The bot became shocked.

"MY POKEMON!" yelled Swiss Army.

He was then trampled by all the Pokemon.

Swiss Army stood up sparking a bit.

"Son of a-this is really painful." said Swiss Army.

Ray appeared and stabbed Swiss Army in the back, causing the bot to fall on the ground dead once more.

Lincoln is mad at Ray.

"What, he was annoying." said Ray.

"You kill him, he'll come back to life in a while." said Lincoln.

Ray became confused.

"Meek told me a thing or two about the guy." said Lincoln.

"That meerkat is a menace." said Lynn Sr.

Ray groaned.

"Seriously? That's like J Jonah Jameson claiming that Spider Man is a menace even though he's constantly saving people." said Ray.

"He is more of a menace then Spider Man." said Lynn Sr.

His mouth was then webbed by an appearing Spider Man.

"Shut it you." said Spider Man.


	8. Defeating Killer Frost and Rex's Arrest

Back in Italy; Rex, his goons, and Killer Frost entered a junkyard with Meek who was strapped to a target and a Double Barrel shotgun like blaster.

Then someone else who looked like an African American entered the junkyard.

"Is that the weapon?" said the African man.

Rex nodded.

"It works very simple like. You just aim it at someone, squeeze the trigger, and it'll shoot out so much electricity that it'll electrocute the target with 1000 volts." said Rex.

He then shot Meek who was then electrocuted and started screaming before stopping.

The meerkat then pulled out his pocket knife, flipped a lock pick out, and started picking the locks he was stuck to without anyone noticing.

Rex gave the African man the gun and he inspected it.

"Impressive, I'll take it." said the African Man.

Rex smiled.

"Lets work out a reasonable price." said Rex.

"And while you're at it, maybe you can regain your prisoner so that we can dispose of him for good." said the African man.

"Yes we-"Rex said before realizing what the man said, "What?"

He turned around and saw that Meek was gone.

"Shit, he's going to spoil my fun. Frost, find him." said Rex.

"You got it." Killer Frost said before walking off.

With Meek; he was slowly walking away and grabbed some mechanical stuff before jury rigging it.

Killer Frost continued to look for Meek, but heard something.

She turned and saw Meek had jury rigged a bulldozer and was driving it very fast before plowing her into a ton of garbage.

Killer Frost's eyes popped out in shocked.

"That's surprisingly interesting." said Killer Frost.

Meek climbed out of the bulldozer and started to slowly walk off again.

Killer Frost saw the meerkat walking away.

"No you don't Bounty Hunter." said Killer Frost.

She shot ice from her hands at Meek and he was frozen from the neck down.

Killer Frost approached Meek and held a hand up to his head.

"Have an ice day." said Killer Frost.

But before she could blast him with ice, a laser blast hit Killer Frost, sending her crashing into a mountain of garbage.

Meek became confused and saw his friends appearing and Wart was holding Meek's backup gauntlets.

"Well you sure seem to be doing so well, especially since you were two timing Luna with a woman who can give you a bad case of frost bite." said Wart.

"That seemed more like rape." said Luna.

"It was rape, now get me out of this ice." said Meek, "I'm cold in places I didn't know existed."

"What places are those?" asked Luna.

"How should I know, I didn't even know they existed." said Meek.

Wart held out one of Meek's backup gauntlets as heaters appeared and started melting the ice.

"Ooh, oooh that's good." said Meek, "And be quick about it, odds are Frosty the Snow bitch will awaken and try to suck up the heat for herself."

The ice eventually melted off completely as Meek grabbed the backup gauntlets and put them on.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Meek.

He was then struck by lightning and was now in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

Killer Frost awoken and started running off.

"Luna; you, Wart, Fishfins, and Caddy stop Rex from making a sell. Lori, you and me will go after Frosty." said Meek.

Killer Frosty the snow woman is mad.

"Like that's going to happen." said Killer Frost.

However; Meek and Lori appeared in front of her in an instant.

The meerkat drew out a blaster similar to the Galactic Launcher and aimed at Killer Frost.

Lori and Killer Frost became shocked.

"What all do you carry with you?" said Lori.

Meek did some thinking.

"To much stuff to even keep track of." said Meek.

He then fired a round at Killer Frost, sending her crashing through four mountains of garbage.

Meek put the launcher away as Killer Frost shot an ice ball at the two.

But he and Lori dodged the ice.

Killer Frost is pissed.

She leaped towards the two and started trying to attack Lori who dodged each attack.

Meek started looking around the junkyard and ran off.

Killer Frost kept on trying to attack Lori, but missed.

She then shot ice onto Lori, freezing her at the arms.

Lori is shocked.

"Literally?" She asked.

Killer Frost then held her hands up at Lori.

"Have an ice day." said Killer Frost.

However; she was then hit by a blue laser and was frozen in a block of ice.

Lori looked behind the metahuman and saw that Meek was aiming his right gauntlet.

"Right back at you Frosty Snow Bitch." said Meek.

Lori smiled.

Meek approached Lori.

"Good thing I was able to find one of Captain Cold's freezing pistols and discovered a cryokinesis power cell before installing it into one of my gauntlets." said Meek.

His gauntlets then sprouted out some heaters and melted the ice on Lori's arms.

"You did good Lor, you did good." said Meek, "We should do this stuff more often."

"Only if my boyfriend Bobby helps." She said.

"We'll see." said Meek.

With Rex; he was working out a deal with the African American man.

"Okay, so this is reasonable deal." said the African American.

"Yes it is." said Rex.

However; the weapon was swiped out of his hand very quickly.

"What the?" said Rex.

He and the African turned to see Wart's group was holding the weapon Rex was going to sell.

"Aw shit." said Rex.

The African became shocked and ran off.

"I've got warrants." said the African.

"Rex Diller, for black arm weapon dealings, your under arrest." said Wart.

Rex laughed.

"Fools, if anyone else but me or that coward were holding the weapon, it'll start to countdown for self destruction." said Rex.

The three saw the weapon was counting down from 30 seconds.

"Me or the other, you can't stop us both at once." said Rex.

Luna then placed a hand on the weapon and the timer stopped at 23 seconds before shutting down.

Rex became shocked.

"Oh okay, that'll work as well." Rex said before laughing nervously, "Help."

Wart grabbed the weapons dealer and started beating him up.

Later; Wart handcuffed Rex as Meek and Lori appeared pushing the frozen Killer Frost.

"Can the prison show the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?" asked Rex.

"Nope, repeats of Barney and Friends." said Wart.

Rex became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! yelled Rex.

"And Teletubbies." said Wart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rex.

"Perhaps some Dora the Explorer." said Wart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rex.

"And finally Pickle and Peanut." said Wart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rex.

Wart chuckled.

"Just kidding." said Wart.

Rex sighed in relief.

"It's actually the NBC show Superstore." said Wart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rex.

"Hey, that is a great show." said Meek, "A show that makes fun of what all happens in stores like Fred Meyer, K Mart, Wal Mart, and Target."

"Agreed." everyone said.

Wart started to drag Rex away as Meek melted the block of ice Killer Frost was in but only from the head to neck.

Killer Frost looked around.

"Who are you by chance? I already saw you without the armor." said Killer Frost.

Meek placed a hand on his helmet, making it disappear.

"You can call me Meek." said Meek.

Killer Frost did some thinking.

"Where have I heard that name before?" said Killer Frost.

She then became shocked.

"The guy who killed a Kryptonian during the Killjoy war on Mobius." said Killer Frost.

Meek nodded.

"Goes to show how bad ass I really am." said Meek.


	9. Prison Visit

At the mansion; Lincoln, Lynn Sr, and Randy were relaxing in the living room as Ray entered the house with a new accordion.

"Good news, I bought thousands of new accordions to replace the one Mr Loud destroyed." said Ray.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"Kill me now." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry, this isn't that new game show that just started airing." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a setting very similar to the game show Press Your Luck; three contestants consisting of Samurai Jack, Yogi Bear, and Freakazoid were at three podiums looking at the host Soar the Eagle.

"Welcome to Dessert Time, i'm your host Soar the Eagle. The way this game works is that these three contestants will try to get some money and avoid being pied or caked like so." said Soar.

A hand from Jack's podium then slammed a pie in the samurai's face.

The samurai groaned and wiped the pie off his face.

"Alright Jack, you go first due to winning the dice roll." said Soar.

Jack sighed as the board started lighting up different signs.

"Alright, no pies or cakes, none of those, and stop." said Jack.

The board stopped on a pie image.

"Stopped at a pie." said Soar.

Jack became shocked as he was pied again.

The samurai groaned as he wiped the pie off his face.

"Yogi Bear, it's your turn." said Soar.

Yogi nodded as the board started lighting up again.

"Come on, give me some money, I need some money to get tons of pic-a-nic baskets." said Yogi, "And stop."

The lights stopped at a sign that said $500 and a pie symbol pointing to the left.

"Stopped at five hundred dollars and a pie which'll go to Samurai Jack." said Soar.

Jack became shocked.

"What now?" said Jack.

Soar smirked.

Another pie was tossed in Jack's face.

"Freakazoid, now it's your turn." said Soar.

The board started lighting up.

"Alright, need some money, need some moolah, and stop." said Freakazoid.

The board stopped on a sign that said $5000 and a cake symbol pointing to the right.

"Stopped on five thousand dollars and a cake. The cake goes right, meaning that Jack will be caked." said Soar.

"Are you kidding me?" said Jack.

He was then caked by the podium.

"Wait, still need the sprinkles." said Soar.

Sprinkles were then sprayed on Jack.

Ashi who was in the audience was shocked.

"This can't be legal." said Ashi.

"It is." Soar said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "He signed a waiver before we started filming."

Ashi is mad and punched Soar and ate the bald eagle.

"Hey, you're not supposed to eat the host, it's illegal." a man said in a speaker room.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Jack.

Ashi then used her laser eyes and they hit the speaker room, destroying it.

Freakazoid became shocked.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" yelled Freakazoid.

Ashi then went to Freakazoid and punched him and picked up a chair and whacked him with it knocking him out cold.

Everyone is shocked.

"She gets moody and protective at times." said Jack.

Yogi Bear pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

However Ashi destroyed the flag and sets Yogi on fire.

"Hey, hey, hey, hasn't anyone ever heard of surrendering before?" said Yogi.

Jack then hugged his wife and comforted her.

"It's okay Ashi, it's okay, I'm alright." said Jack.

Ashi then started to calm down.

"I'm good, I'm good." said Ashi, "Just very worried at times."

Inside Ashi, Soar is shocked.

"I've got to get better jobs." said Soar.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yep, that show was a disaster waiting to happen." said Ray.

Lynn Sr nodded as Lori and Luna who were out of their hero costumes entered.

Their father saw them.

"Where were you two?" He asked.

The two sisters turned to Lynn Sr.

"To Italy with Meek, we told you this morning in chapter 3." said Luna.

Lynn Sr did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Lynn Sr.

The Dratini and Dragonair then wrapped themselves around Lincoln.

Lincon saw them and was shocked.

"Hey whats with you two?" He asked.

Dratini bumped Lincoln and two balls a Luxury Ball and a Friend Ball fell out and the two Dragons went to them.

Dratini tapped the Friend Ball and went into it while Dragonair tapped the Luxury Ball and went into it.

The two balls started shaking before stopping.

Everyone is shocked as Lynn Sr chuckled.

"Nice, like I said, the perfect owner." said Lynn Sr.

Randy thought of something.

"Just out of curiosity, where is that meerkat anyways?" said Randy.

"Visiting a friend in prison." said Luna.

At a prison called Toon City Maximum Security; Killer Frost was in a cell wearing an orange jumpsuit and with some type of high tech collar around her neck.

A guard appeared at her cell.

"Hey Frosty, you have a visitor." said the guard.

Killer Frost stood up.

"It's Meek." said Killer Frost.

Later; she entered a room where tons of prisoners were talking on phones across from their loved ones and sat at a table where Meek outside of his Bounty Hunter costume and in his every day clothes was waiting.

She sat down and grabbed her phone as Meek grabbed his phone.

"So freezing me in a block of ice wasn't enough for you I see." said Killer Frost.

Meek nodded.

"Neither was sending me to this god awful place." said Killer Frost.

Meek just stared at her in silence.

"You going to say anything or just stay there in silence?" said Killer Frost.

Meek just kept on staring at her.

"Huh, and people say that I'm cold." said Killer Frost.

"You are cold. Both emotionally and literally." said Meek.

He laughed.

"How's that anti power collar doing by the way?" said Meek.

Killer Frost tapped the collar around her neck.

"Really wish I didn't have to wear it." said Killer Frost.

"Every prisoner in this place has to wear one even if they don't have powers." said Meek.

Killer Frost sighed.

"What do you want anyways?" said Killer Frost.

Meek stood up.

"I'll be watching you." said Meek.

He hung up the phone and walked off.

Killer Elsa became shocked.

"There goes my appetite." said Killer Frost.


End file.
